destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Disintegrator Ray
Overview The Disintegrator Ray is always the first weapon Crypto receives that requires ammo. It first appears as a long rifle (see image on right), It fires a bright yellow, explosive, super-heated plasma. As the name implies, enough shots fired at humans will disintegrate them into ashy skeletons. It functions as a semi-automatic rifle. The Disintegrator ray, as the first weapon to require ammo in every game, usually comes hand in hand on teaching Crypto how to Transmogrify inanimate objects (or find ammunition in the first game.) The upgrades consist of additional bolts per shot, increased ammo capacity (Starting at 100 without upgrades), and in some cases, an increase in damage. DI-47 The first model of the Disintegrator Ray, with it doing the most damage out of every model. With no transmogrification in this game, this is the only version of the Disintegrator Ray to not teach the Transmogrify ability. The Bullets, when fired at Crypto's feet, could "damage" him, but it doesn't lower the health bar at all. *'Upgrade 1:' Increased ammo capacity and fire rate *'Upgrade 2:' Twin shot *'Upgrade 3:' Triple shot DI-69 This version, present in 1969, had some minor differences to its predecessor. While it doesn't do as much damage, It has a much faster rate of fire. This time however, it COULD damage Crypto when fired at his feet. Instead of having a triple shot upgrade, it has an upgrade to increase effectiveness against the Blisk after gaining a specific Datacore. * Twin Fusion Chambers: Fire two Disintegrators at once ** Crab Shell Atomizer: Disintegrator Ray is effective against Blisk * Magneto Clip: Increase Disintegrator capacity to 150 ** Neutrino Clip: Increase Disintegrator capacity to 200 *** Proton Clip: Increase Disintegrator capacity to 250 DI-75 The 1975 version of the Disintegrator Ray, didn't fire very quickly, and only did decent damage, but the shots the gun fires seems to have been made with a different kind of energy, having a ring trail following fired bolts. Unlike its predecessors, ammo appeared as crates with the weapon symbol on it like the rest of the weapons in the third game, rather than the bright yellow clips. It doesn't hurt Crypto when fired at his feet either anymore. * Positron Magazine: Increase Disintegrator capacity to 150 ** Antimatter Magazine: Increase Disintegrator capacity to 200 * Fission Accelerator: Increase Disintegrator damage ** Fusion Accelerator: Maximize Disintegrator damage DI-77 The most recent model of the Disintegrator Ray has a new look, with the body of the gun looking similar to the Meteor Strike weapon, possibly as a callback to it. Like the DI-75, It has a ring trail, but the projectiles travel much faster. It starts at 125 Disintegrator Bolts unlike its previous models, and maxes out at 999. Additional shots are randomly placed near to the main shot, but it doesn't affect the gun's accuracy. * Nuclear Pack 1: Increase Disintegrator ammo capacity ** Nuclear Pack 2: Further ncrease Disintegrator ammo capacity *** Nuclear Pack 3: Increase Disintegrator ammo capacity to maximum * Split-Cell Fusion Chamber 1: Fires 1 additional Disintegrator bolt per shot ** Split-Cell Fusion Chamber 2: Fires 2 additional Disintegrator bolts per shot * Phase-8 Matter Disruption Enhancement 1: Increase Disintegrator damage ** Phase-8 Matter Disruption Enhancement 2: Further Increase Disintegrator damage *** Phase-8 Matter Disruption Enhancement 3: Increase Disintegrator damage to maximum Trivia * In Destroy All Humans!, Orthopox incorrectly refers to it as the Destructo-Ray when giving Crypto the weapon. That was the name for the Disintegrator Ray earlier in development. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Weapons Category:Basic weapons Category:Furon Technology Category:Furon Category:Cryptosporidium Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon